Goodbye
by Stolen My Heart
Summary: A prophecy is made by Yellowfang to Cinderpelt. A prophecy that means trouble for all the clans and that they must join together in these times. Can the cat mentioned in the prophecy help? Or will they all die... SilverwindXStormheart, IcepeltXDragonfur,


Disclaimer: I don't any Warriors characters other than the cats I create. Heehee!

* * *

..:Prologue:..

_Cinderpelt gasped as she stared at her old mentor. She was standing in the middle of a large clearing looking just as ragged from her age as usual. Her tail was held high and she was surrounded by a fain blue glow, something obviously gained during her time with StarClan where departed cats hunted for the rest of eternity._

_"Yellowfang!" Cinderpelt cried. She bounded forward, but no matter how hard she tried to reach her, Yellowfang seemed to become farther and farther away. "Yellowfang! Please, wait!" Cinderpelt called out again. She was now running as hard as her mangled leg would allow her to. Finally, her limb could take it no more and she collapsed with a yowl of pain and sadness. But Yellowfang spoke._

_"All the Clans in the forest are in danger, Cinderpelt." She came to Cinderpelt and looked down at her. "They will come together in time of need, but it will be only one who will save them." Yellowfang nudged Cinderpelt back up onto her feet and licked the side of her face. "Wind that is Silver."_

Fireheart awoke with a start as Cinderpelt rushed into his den. He jumped up, the fur on his back bristling a little. Cinderpelt skidded to a stop and by now, Sandstorm had awoken.

"What is it, an attack?" Thinking it was, he unsheathed his claws and dashed by Cinderpelt. He stuck his head from beneath the moss covering the entrance of the den. But all was quiet. He glanced at the apprentices den across the way and smiled when he saw Squirrelpaw, his daughter, fighting an imaginary enemy from another clan in her sleep. She was a brilliant warrior, but she could be a very obnoxious cat. All the same, he loved her as much as her mother and sister, Leafpaw, Cinderpelt's apprentice as a medicine cat.

Fireheart turned back to Cinderpelt. Being her former mentor, he could tell something was troubling her. No, more than that, something was making her sad and upset. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"N-nothing." Cinderpelt replied. "It's just that, I received a message from StarClan." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sandstorm straighten up a little and her ears perk forward.

"StarClan says the Clans are in danger, all of them, and that we must come together in time of need." Cinderpelt continued. A confused look was on her face. "But StarClan also says that Wind that is Silver will really save us in the end."

"What does that mean?" Sandstorm asked impatiently. Fireheart rolled his eyes.

"Well, I don't know." Cinderpelt said. "I though maybe it meant WindClan, but it can't be because there not made of silver." She licked her chest in annoyance.

"So, basically, we have no clue whatsoever the warning means," Fireheart said flatly.

Cinderpelt nodded. "We'll just have to wait and see what it means, though I hate to not be aware of what this time of trouble is." Cinderpelt glanced at Sandstorm, Fireheart's mate, who was staring at the opposite wall in a kind of trance. She still didn't know how Sandstorm, with her loud personality, could possibly be quiet, gentle Leafpaw's mother, but sometimes odd things like that happened.

"Hey, what about this," Sandstorm blurted out suddenly. "What if the Wind that is Silver is another cat, or a cat that hasn't been born yet." She looked around at Cinderpelt and Fireheart. She smiled when Cinderpelt nodded in agreement.

"Yes, that would make sense." Fireheart was slowly nodding, too, which made Sandstorm smile even more. She loved Fireheart more than the fact she was alive. They both laughed whenever they thought about the times they had hated each other because Fireheart was a kittypet coming into the Clan. Fireheart looked at her approvingly, and she was quickly brought back down to earth.

"It's decided then, we wait and see what happens and keep a look out for a… Well, a cat most likely in this clan otherwise the warning would not have been made to us, right?" Fireheart said.

"Yes, we keep watch and wait." Cinderpelt said.

"But what about the danger?" Sandstorm asked, worriedly.

"I don't think we have to worry, StarClan said we'd be saved." Cinderpelt replied. Sandstorm was not satisfied, though.

"True. But they didn't say how many would die." Cinderpelt's eyes changed and looked fearful. If cats died, what would happen? If this cat saved them, it didn't matter because so many would have lost their lives. _No, why am I thinking like that!_ Cinder pelt thought angrily. Everything would be fine, just fine…

"Right, don't anything about this to the Clan, it will only send them into panic." Fireheart stated. "I have to tell Graystripe obviously…" he muttered, padding outside towards the warrior den, even though it was the dead of night.

Sandstorm smiled at Cinderpelt and settled back down in the nesting she and Fireheart slept on. Taking that as a 'You may go,", I followed Fireheart out of his den. Quickly, Cinderpelt glanced around as if expecting to see the cat that would save us all. She did not see anyone but Graystripe and Fireheart talking and disappointed, stalked back to her den. She snuggled up in her nesting a few feet from Leafpaw and fell asleep as soon as she laid her head on her paws.

* * *

Okay, hope you liked it! Please review! The next chapter should be up tonight, but it may not be since school starts tomorrow... Crud.Well, it should be up tonight, anyway, so whatever, lol.

XxSilverwindxX signing off


End file.
